finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Entity
Portrayed by: * - Biology The Entity was the last living Dæmon, imprisoned by the Ancient Lights beneath the Earth's Cardiff rift in the centre of Krop Tor, who claimed to have existed before this Universe was created. He identified himself as Satan, among many other religious representations of him. Appearence The Entity's physical body resembled a massive humanoid with crimson skin, two large ram-like horns (one of which was broken half way projecting from its head by the 42nd century) and a corpse-like face. The Entity's most notorious ability is that of manifesting his mind as a giant dark cloud, often described as looking like smoke. Personality The Entity was shown to have had a narcissistic personality, constantly exulting himself and his achievements and referring to himself by various grandiose epithets. He was also exceedingly arrogant, dismissing all other creatures as his inferiors and believing himself to be invincible, a belief that could easily be true. Abilities The Entity was a being which fed on the suffering and madness of others. It tempted individuals into letting it control them and would create havoc and chaos to pleasure itself. Something the Kinda were able to understand is that life and death are a turning wheel, and it was the Entity who turned the wheel. In this thinking, wars would help the Entity as they created death and the true way to be free of the Entity was to find peace. The Entity could manifest himself through electronic media, including computer voices and hologram viewers. Its mind could leave its body and possess a single hive mind collectively or a single human individually, though not more than one at one time. He had the power of telepathy and telekinesis. Possession of a human subject affected the host's skin, causing strange markings to appear all over their face and body; and vocal cords, allowing them to speak with different pitches simultaneously. Whether a single human or a hive mind, the eyes of those possessed by the beast glowed a fiery red. The Entity could also project fire from his mouth. His hosts could also physically survive in a vacuum indefinitely. The Entity was known as "the Devourer" for his ability to devour life. His very shadow could kill. The Entity fed on the Time energy of living beings, until the creature died of old age. The process took about an hour on the average human. Whilst the Entity was feeding, the individual it was feeding on appeared to have a golden "shell". History Origins The Entity claimed to have existed before the Universe, a claim that the Doctor found troubling to accept or consider as he believed nothing could have existed before then. It is known that the Entity had been at battle with the Ancient Lights. The Lights, who themselves existed before the Universe, bound the Entity's body in giant chains and confined him to a pit in the centre of Krop Tor, a planet in orbit around a black hole and sealed by the back end of the Cardiff rift. If he ever tried to escape, the field holding Krop Tor in orbit would collapse and the planet would be sucked into the black hole, taking the Entity with it. Despite this, the Entity claimed that he was the basis of the Devil-figure in all religions. The Doctor believed this to be because the Entity's existence seeped into the subconscious of all sentient beings. Whilst his body was trapped, the Entity's mind was able to escape and cause distuction for the universe on a number of occassions. The Entity was an enemy of the Nothing. They fought together for centuries after the Nothing was caught in the Cardiff rift. 19th century In 1876, the Rift was opened in Tretarri, where the Entity and the Nothing fought. Though the Entity appeared to be defeated, he had in reality faked the loss so that he could gain power. He also set a servant, Cornelius Carnsfarth, to have the event recorded in a special diary, which would be used later to free him. 20th century In the late 20th century, the Fourth Master awoke the Entity, planning to have the last Dæmon pass on his power to him. The Entity instead offered his power to the Fifth Doctor, who refused. When the Entity decided to kill him, Faith Kingsleigh offered to take his place. The Entity, unable to comprehend this seemingly irrational act of self-sacrifice, retreated. 21st century In 2013, Cornelius Carnsfarth set in motion a series of events designed to manipulate the Excalibur-3 team into using the Rift manipulator to open the rift and release the Entity. Only the undying Captain George Lazarus stood in his way. He was eventually killed for 24 hours by the Entity, the Dæmon dying in the process due to the excess life. Following the defeat of the Entity, the Nothing was greatly weakened and was forced to attack Cardiff in 2014 to survive. Using the Rift, Excalibur-3 were able to ressurrect the Entity so the Nothing would leave. In 2015, the Kindred Wormwood and Broletick Keall sought to revive the Entity and achieve power over the whole galaxy. A portal leading to the Entity appeared, which Keall closed after being betrayed by Wormwood. In 2100, the Entity was summond by a dark wizard from the evil in the minds of the people of the planet Manussa in the Scrampus system. It was given independent life via the Great Crystal, which the Manussans created in a zero gravity environment. On the last day of the 21st century, 30/12/2100, the Entity was defeated and driven out by a good wizard and cast into the "dark places of the inside". 22nd century It was on the planet Deva Loka that the the Fifth Doctor, ALLEN and Leian Templeman encountered the Entity in 2214. Leian fell asleep listening to wind chimes and mentally entered the Dark Places of the Inside. The Entity manifested to her as the elderly game-playing couple Anatta and Anicca, who insisted she could not possibly exist, and then as Dukkha, who tempted and tormented her until she agreed to let the Entity take over her body. The Entity used her body to find and possess Aris, one of the peaceful Kinda tribe, leaving Leian. Kinda tradition did not allow men (other than "idiots") to speak. Aris called himself "Aris, He Who Has A Voice" and began to rally them against human colonists led by Hindle. The Doctor was able to prevent the humans detonating a bomb and managed to trap the Entity in a circle of mirrors and face itself, therefore, driving it back into the Dark Places of the Inside. In 2215, the Entity guided the Doctor's IDRIS back to Deva Loka, where a ceremony was to be held to mark an anniversary of its banishment. The Entity used Charity Griffith, the showman Dugdale, and the son of the Federator, to obtain the Great Crystal to restore itself to physical itself. The Fifth Doctor was guided by an old mystic named Dojjen who showed him how to find the "still point". When the Entity tried to make its return at the ceremony, the Doctor concentrated his thoughts with a small replica of the Great Crystal, and by finding the still point was able to repel the Entity. Then by grabbing the Great Crystal, the Doctor broke the Entity's hold over its controlled Kindas, and destroyed its new snake body. However, the Entity had actually retreated into Charity's mind a second time. Some time later, after the Fifth Doctor faced Person Krulius, the Entity emerged to possess Charity yet again. When the Fifth Doctor attempted to drive it out, it changed its tactics and entered into the Doctor's mind, leaving Charity completely. It then consulted a book in the IDRIS library to find out about its history. Piloting the IDRIS to Deva Loka (under the guise of having Charity examined by a Kinda doctor), it landed the ship about one hundred years after it's previous defeat and embarked on a scheme to bring about the subjugation of Deva Loka in that time period intsead. In the process, keeping the Doctor as its primary host, the Entity possessed several Kindas. It used an experimental Kinda technology to project the thoughts of its hosts into solid matter, manifesting itself phsyically as a giant snake again. However, Charity and ALLEN were able to free the Doctor using a circle of television cameras and screens. The Doctor linked the crystal the Entity was using as a link to the material world to the IDRIS so he could reverse the creature's physical manifestation. However, the process required that the crystal be in physical contact with the Entity, and the giant snake, fueled by the despair of the many Kinda it had managed to possess, had swallowed the IDRIS whole. In the end, the Doctor went into the snake's belly with the crystal, destroying it by "restoring the balance", as one of the snakedancers put it. Before its destruction, the Entity was placed inside a vase and locked in a safe in the IDRIS's study. Trapped in the Doctor's IDRIS When the Sixth Doctor was sucked into a Time rift, Bob Price looked in the Doctor's private study for a tractor beam device to pull him back inside the IDRIS. Unfortunately, she knocked down the vase containing the Entity, and the Entity escaped. Later, when the Doctor was back in the IDRIS, the rift caused Bob to be pulled into the IDRIS one second out of sync with the universe, where the Entity started feeding on her. The Doctor used a device to pull Bob back to the present IDRIS, and the Doctor told the Entity to stop feeding on her. The Entity agreed, and tried to feed on the Doctor. However, the Doctor trapped the Entity in another vase and threw the vase into the Time Vortex. 42nd century In the year 4119, the Walker Expedition came to Krop Tor, searching for the source of energy that kept the planet from falling into the black hole. Captain Zack Walker named the planet The ''Bitter Pill''.' In 4120, the Entity possessed Toby Zed via the text in Cornelius Carnsfarth's diary. Through Toby, the Entity's first action was to kill Scooti Manista. He used Toby's body to go outside the base, and used his telekinetic abilities to shatter the glass in the section Scooti was in, pulling her out into the vacuum and killing her. Later, after Ida and the Doctor went down to investigate the bottom of the mine shaft, the Bitter Pill's Lugys were taken over, causing them to attack the other members of the Expedition. Upon the Lugys' defeat, the Entity planned to escape by keeping his spirit in Toby's body, leaving his physical body behind. The Fifth Doctor managed to destroy the force holding Krop Tor in orbit. His spirit was destroyed when Toby's body was pulled into the black hole, followed shortly by the Entity's original body, which was destroyed along with Krop Tor. However, he claimed that he would never be truly destroyed. This could be supported by the Doctor's words that the Entity is an idea, not to mention the fact that the Entity's mind was detachable from its body, and neither an idea nor a mind can be destroyed by a physical construct, like a black hole. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 3 *"The Stuff of Legends" ''(Mentioned only) *"Myths and Legends" *"The Demon" Excalibur: Series 1 *"It is Descending" (Mentioned only) *"They Keep Killing" (Mentioned only) *"Amelia" (Mentioned only) *"Unforgettable You" (Mentioned only) *"Something in the Darkness" Excalibur: Series 2 *"Home and Heart" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 4 *"A Christmas Memory" (Mentioned only) *"Liberation of the Lugys" (Mentioned only) *"All That Glitters" Time and Space: Series 5 *"Revenge of the Entity" *"The Deadliest Foe" (Mentioned only) *"The Entity Scrolls" (Mentioned only) *"Manwatch" Time and Space: Series 6 *"EDIFICE" *"Flatmates" (Mentioned only) Trivia *. Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:Deceased (Earth-6) Category:Enemies of Excalibur-3 Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor